A to Z
by Winterglow
Summary: They promised each other it’d last forever, but for them forever came all too fast. A series of sentences on the relationship between Byakuya and Hisana. -Complete-


**Characters:** Byakuya & Hisana.

**Disclaimer:**Bleach is not mine. Byakuya is also -unfortunately- not mine. Hisana is Byakuya's. x3

**Notes:** Spoilers if you don't know who Hisana is.

A series of one to two sentences based on the relationship between Byakuya and Hisana. (Though I cheated because there are none for the letters v and x. Shhhh xP) They do seem terribly angst-ish and cliché when I read through them. Comments and criticisms are very much loved.

* * *

**1. Always  
**He often wished he had died in her place. Not because he was brave or self sacrificing, but because living without her wasn't really living at all.

**2. Best  
**He had always been offered the best of everything and out of all that, he chose her.

**3. Collapse  
**The day she collapsed his world collapsed with her, and like her he knew it would never be better again.

**4. Dream  
**Once he dreamt of her and woke up to find nothing but the scattered memories she'd left behind.

**5. End  
**They promised each other it'd last forever. But for them, forever came all too fast.

**6. Fruitless  
**On the nights when she would cry into his embrace after yet another fruitless search he would wonder, could she hear his heart break?

**7. Getting  
**He has long ago learnt to stop himself from every wanting anything, because he knows the pain of not getting it.

**8. Heal  
**Sometimes he would think silly thoughts and believe that the pain from her death would never ever heal. In time he realized it wasn't a silly thought at all.

**9. Instant  
**Every time she smiled at him he would feel, if only for an instant, that everything in the world was right.

**10. Just  
**Everyone told him she was just some other girl, not worthy of him. He told them that he too was just some guy, not worthy of _her_.

**11. Keepsake  
**Keepsakes he had always thought bought one comfort. So why then, when he looked at the ones he had of her, did it only bring tears?

**12. Love  
**He loved the cold. Every time the temperature dropped she would huddle against him, and he'd feel her warmth against his chest.

**13. Mirror  
**When he first saw her he felt she was a mirror of all the things he wanted and never had; and for a long time he was afraid to touch her, fearful that if he got too close, she'd shatter.

**14. Naïve  
**No one would describe him as naive but in truth he was, because he believe what he had with her could never be broken.

**15. Once  
**She had once tried making a scarf for him because she loved him. It turned out a horrible wreck, but still he wore it proudly, because he loved her.

**16. Perfect  
**Everybody saw him as a perfect man, fulfilling his duties with perfect ease, living his perfect life. If only they all looked a little bit harder, they would have seen it was all a perfect lie.

**17. Reassure  
**He was hopeless at giving reassurance and twice as bad at accepting it, so it was no surprise that when she died, he mourned alone.

**18. Stars  
**If she was the stars in the sky then he would most definitely be the dark night. Cold, mysterious, and without it, she'd never shine as bright.

**19. Thought  
**Everyone thought highly of him as the heir to one of the four noble families, but all that really matter was that she thought of him as the man she loved.

**20. Quick  
**He had become trapped in his dreams of the past for so long, he didn't notice how quickly they dissolved into a nightmare.

**21. Up  
**Sometimes he thinks what she'd be doing all the way up there in heaven. Maybe she'd be thinking of him too?

**22. Worm  
**When he was alone feelings of regret for not being able to do more for her would worm their way into his heart, slowly eating him away.

**23. Yell  
**After her death, the yells and screams in his heart got so loud it amazed him no-one else heard.

**24. Zanpatou**  
She had once told him his sword was beautiful, just like him. Now that she was gone it had become nothing but cold, hard steel that shattered in the wake of death.

**Authors Note:** First of all, thank you very much for reading. I don't know what to think of this... It's my first ever piece of fan fiction, and I have to say I'm not all too happy with it. It doesn't seem to... flow. If that makes any sense? Perhaps I should have put the sentences in chronological order instead of alphabetical? Tell me what you think.

P.S: I do actually plan the edit this eventually to include all letters, but I don't think that'll be happening anytime soon. x3

* * *

**Edit**: Took out the ridiculous amounts of commas I put in.


End file.
